teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Yukimura
Kira Yukimura was a recurring character in Season 3 and a main character in Seasons 4 and 5 of MTV's Teen Wolf. She is the daughter of the human history teacher Ken Yukimura, and the 900-year-old Celestial Kitsune Noshiko Yukimura. Kira's parents moved to Beacon Hills, California in the fall of 2011, where she enrolled at Beacon Hills High School. Unbeknownst to Kira at the time, her family really moved to Beacon Hills so that Noshiko could kill a powerful Nogitsune that she summoned in 1943, who had been released from its mystical prison several weeks before their arrival. Kira soon discovers that she, too, is a Kitsune-- specifically a Thunder Kitsune, one with control over both electricity and foxfire-- when her supernatural abilities began to manifest just before their move. It didn't take long before Kira was thrust into the supernatural world of Beacon Hills, where she helped the McCall Pack defeat the Nogitsune without having to kill her friend Stiles Stilinski. Kira slowly began to learn control over her abilities while continuing to fight both human and supernatural enemies alongside her friends. She was in a romantic relationship with Scott McCall and is best friends with Malia Tate and Lydia Martin. At the beginning of Season 5, the Dread Doctors performed a procedure on Kira with a lightning rod, causing her Kitsune powers and spirit to become overpowered and putting her Fox side and her Human side out of balance. Her inner Fox spirit then began taking control of Kira periodically, to the point where she even killed a Chimera in a fugue state, causing Kira to struggle to maintain a grip on the Kitsune spirit inside of her. This led Noshiko, who was desperate to save her daughter's life, to bring Kira to Shiprock, New Mexico to meet with a trio of Skinwalkers who had experience with these issues. Though Kira initially spurned their help after failing their test, Kira ultimately returned to Shiprock after helping the pack deal with the Beast of Gevaudan so that she can train and finally learn control over her abilities with the Skinwalkers' help, telling Scott that she was willing to stay there as long as it takes for her to master her Kitsune abilities and ensure that she'll never hurt an innocent person again. As of the end of Season 6, Kira is still presumably training with the Skinwalkers in New Mexico. Kira is a member of the Yukimura Family 'and was a member of the 'McCall Pack. She is currently a student of the Skinwalkers in Shiprock, New Mexico and was formerly a student at Beacon Hills High School. Early Life Not much is known about Kira's life prior to moving to Beacon Hills, except that she lived in New York City (where she was presumably born) with her parents while her father taught history at Columbia University. ( ), ( ) A couple months before Kira and her family moved to Beacon Hills, she noticed that when she took photos of herself with the flash on, a fiery-looking aura would appear around her, something she didn't share with anyone until after she met Scott McCall several weeks after her family's move to California. ( ) According to Kira, she had a lot of friends at her old school in New York, and it wasn't until she moved to Beacon Hills that she found herself having difficulties making new friends. ( ) She also apparently has friends and family in New York, as she and her parents returned to their former hometown for the entire summer in 2012. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= In The Dark Moon, Kira, now officially a member of the McCall Pack, accompanied Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, and fellow new packmate Malia Tate to Mexico, where they were trying to rescue Derek Hale, who had gone missing weeks earlier. While Stiles and Lydia, the humans, worked to negotiate with Hunters Araya and Severo Calavera while Kira, Malia and Scott acted as the "muscle" and hung out on in the Calavera Compound's nightclub to wait for their ideal time to search for Derek. When negotiations started to unravel, Araya sent a handful of her Hunters to the club to seek out the supernatural members of the pack, and Kira, sensing something was afoot, wasted no time running up to Malia on the dance floor and informing her about her concerns. Malia, still very observant from her time as a coyote in the woods, already sensed the same thing and insisted their best plan was to blend in by dancing like everyone else. However, Kira's idea of "dancing" left much to be desired, and Malia had a hard time holding in her laughter before she pulled Kira close to her and taught her how to dance like everyone else, with Kira even starting to get comfortable and have fun. When they were finally made by the Hunters, Kira steeled herself for a fight, and Malia asked her if she was ready. Kira nodded in confirmation, leading each of them to turn on their heel and face the respective Hunter standing behind them before the two started to fight. Kira pulled a pair of glowstick nunchakus out of her skirt and began waving them around expertly, eventually knocking her Hunter unconscious while Malia used her body weight to flip the other Hunter onto the floor. They then caught up with Scott, who had thrown a third Hunter across the room and had informed Stiles and Lydia through the Hunter's radio that they had defeated their men. The three then slinked into the nearby hallway, where they were getting ready to search through the various rooms in hopes of finding Derek, as they were certain that the Calaveras were the ones who captured him. However, Araya was one step ahead of him and began releasing wolfsbane fog into the air, weakening Scott and Malia; though Scott urged Kira, as the sole Kitsune unaffected by the herb, to run, Kira was too disoriented by the fog to act in time and was disarmed as well. All of the pack members (including Scott, who was unconscious due to being tasered) were then locked in a bathroom outside of the club whose scratches on the inside of the door indicated it was used as a holding cell for supernaturals on a regular basis. When Scott finally came to, Kira, relieved, announced that he was awake, leading the other packmates to run over to him to make sure he was okay. Scott, having figured out the truth, informed them that they didn't have Derek, but Stiles replied that they already knew, and that their new current problem was that they had Lydia for reasons unknown. The Hunters then eventually came to get Scott and Kira as well, leaving Stiles and Malia in the dirty bathroom while the others went upstairs. Araya and Severo then set up a type of test to interrogate Scott-- Kira, as a Thunder Kitsune immune to electricity, would turn on the dial to the battery Scott was attached to, electrocuting him for every wrong answer, and if she refused to do so, Severo would turn the dial on Lydia, who, as a Banshee, did not have the accelerated healing ability that Scott had. Scott insisted that Kira turn the dial on him to spare Lydia and assured her that he could take it, leading Kira to reluctantly agree to obey his wishes. Araya began by confirming that they indeed did not have Derek, and confessing that they wanted to find him as well before revealing that Scott knew who took him. Scott and Lydia reminded them that they wouldn't be at the Calavera Compound if they knew who took Derek, and Araya, to show Scott she was serious, told Kira to turn the dial up to one, mildly electrocuting him and causing him discomfort. Araya's questions then got more specific-- "Who actually has Derek? Who had a reason-- a vendetta particular to the Hales? Who had the power? The power of a shapeshifter? Someone who could have turned without you knowing-- turned, but not from a bite!" When Scott still did not know, Araya ordered Kira to turn the dial to ten, and when she was unable to bring herself to do it, Araya did it herself. The extreme amount of electricity coursing through Scott caused him to realize he did know who had Derek-- Kate Argent, who had survived her claw wounds from Peter Hale during his brief stint as an Alpha and had become a shapeshifter like them. Later that day, Araya let the pack go, much to their confusion, with Araya explaining that she wanted to see what kind of an Alpha Scott really was. She implied she would stay away from them as long as Scott did not turn anyone into a Werewolf and hooked them up with a guide, the mercenary Braeden, to help them go to La Iglesia, where they believed Derek was being held by Kate; Araya added that she had sent a number of her men to the location to capture her and that none of them survived it, and she wanted to see if they could do better. On the road to La Iglesia, which was a church built over an Aztec temple further in Mexico, Malia demanded to know who Kate Argent was, leading Kira to quietly point out that she, too, would like to know, as neither Kira nor Malia were active in Beacon Hills during her last time there. Stiles pointed out that they attended her funeral, but Scott revealed that Kate was never in the coffin to begin with. Lydia sighed and went on to add that Kate was their late friend Allison Argent's aunt and a total sociopath. Kira, realizing that this was going to be a painful topic after Lydia, Scott and Stiles just endured Allison's death a month earlier, assured them that they didn't need to talk about it if they weren't feeling up to it, but Malia disagreed and insisted on learning more. Scott agreed with Malia and pointed out that they needed to know the details now that she was back in the game, so to speak. Stiles began with the story about how Kate started the Hale House Fire and killed most of the Hale Family, which set one of the survivors, Peter Hale, on his own vengeful murder spree, during which time he bit and turned Scott, attacked Lydia, and finally caught up with Kate and killed her. Scott then filled in some of the blanks with the information that he got from Araya-- the Calaveras heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha's claws, so they came to Beacon Hills to make sure she was really dead. When they realized she was turning, they brought her back to their house, where they locked her in the bathroom and gave her a straight razor to kill herself on her first Full Moon. However, Kate decided to live as a supernatural and killed her way out of the compound while completing her transformation. Kira asked Scott if that meant that she was a Werewolf, but Scott wasn't sure, since they saying was that the shape one takes reflects the person they are. Just as Lydia asked, "What kind of shape is sociopathic bitch?", Stiles' Jeep started to break down and forced them to pull over to check out the damage. Braeden, who was leading them on her motorcycle, urged them to hurry, as it wasn't safe to get there after dark, causing Kira and the others to instruct Scott to go on with Braeden while they fixed the Jeep, and then they'd be right behind them. Before they left, Kira, who had been fighting her romantic feelings for Scott since they had met, nervously rambled that she wasn't sure what to say except "be careful" and gave him a hug, leading Braeden to assume that Kira was Scott's girlfriend. The sun went down while they were fixing the Jeep, and when Malia complained that they needed another flashlight, Kira used the reflection from the headlights on her katana to cast more light outward. This allowed Malia to see movement in the distance, and she quickly shifted into Werecoyote form and ran after it, leaving Kira with no choice but to chase after her. Kira had her sword at the ready for any danger, but when she finally sensed something nearby, she found that it was just Malia, who had been clawed in the side by whatever the creature was and that the creature was fast. Once the Jeep was repaired and they were on their way to La Iglesia, Lydia pointed out that Malia's claw gashes didn't look good, and though Malia assured them she was fine, Kira pointed out that they looked deep. Malia informed them that she could feel it healing before pointing out that the creature had a strong scent of death. They arrived at the church ruins just as Braeden and Scott were carrying out the unconscious Derek, and when they saw him, they all stopped at a halt and stared in shock. Malia, who had never met Derek at this point, asked if this was who they were looking for, and Stiles said "Uh... sort of...", just as Derek lifted his head and revealed that Kate had somehow regressed his age back to sixteen. In 117, she aided Scott and his friends when they fought the Berserkers at Beacon Hills High School. In Muted, Kira was surprised to hear of her parents' intention to move back to New York following the defeat of the Nogitsune and purposely sabotaged the open house that evening by destroying the "For Sale" sign in their yard. She also officially began a romantic relationship with Scott McCall.and against her parent's decision wanting to move back to New York in Muted. In The Benefactor, Kira tricked Liam into going to Lydia's lake house for a party, when in reality, the McCall Pack intended to give Liam an intervention to try to get him to understand his new supernatural nature as a Werewolf and the risks involved with the full moon. She later knocked the out-of-control Liam during his first true transformation in order to save Scott. She slow danced and kissed Scott while Liam was unconscious. Kira then aided Lydia when she cracked the code to the computer program she wrote in a Banshee fugue state, which unlocked a hit-list of supernatural creatures referred to as the Deadpool. In I.E.D., Kira assisted Scott, Stiles, and Liam in finding Demarco Montana and Carrie Hudson's killers, ultimately learning that it was Garrett and Violet. She then learned that her mother, Noshiko Yukimura, was also on the Deadpool for $5 million. In Weaponized, In Time of Death, In Monstrous, on the last night of the Deadpool, Kira and Scott helped Satomi and her pack survive against the remaining assassins until Stiles and Malia shut down the computers powering the list. In A Promise to the Dead, following the end of the Deadpool, Kira and Scott had a date in Derek's apartment, which was interrupted when they were captured by Kate Argent and taken to Mexico. In Smoke and Mirrors, during her time at La Iglesia, Kira created her first Kitsune tail with a piece of obsidian. When she returned to Beacon Hills after being saved by the McCall Pack, her father modifies it to look like a Japanese shuriken. |-|Season 5A= In Creatures of the Night, In Parasomnia, In Dreamcatchers, In Condition Terminal, In A Novel Approach, In Required Reading, In Strange Frequencies, In Ouroboros, |-|Season 5B= In Damnatio Memoriae, In Codominance, In The Sword and the Spirit, In Amplification, In Lie Ability, In A Credible Threat, In The Beast of Beacon Hills, In Apotheosis, Kira finally returned to Beacon Hills from Shiprock and went straight to the underground tunnels, where she found Lydia trapped in a room in one of the sublevels where Theo dropped her. She used her newly-rebuilt katana-belt to slice through the hinges to the locked door before kicking the door inside, and upon seeing Lydia's shocked face, she immediately apologized for being late before the two leave to track down the others. Kira was with Lydia when she attempted to turn Sebastien Valet/the Beast back into Mason Hewitt by Banshee-wailing his name, and when the first attempt didn't work, she encouraged Lydia to try it louder. The two then watched in shock as the Beast turned back into Mason, leaving the Beast itself simply a dark spirit, allowing Parrish to wrap his arms around it to pin it down so Scott could kill it with the pike. Once the Beast was dead, Theo came from around the corner and attempted to attack the pack with the electromagnokinetic powers he stole from Josh Diaz, but Kira immediately jumped in front of the pack and absorbed the electric bolt through her sword, her Kitsune powers protecting her from harm. Just as her eyes started to glow orange, Kira informed Theo that the Skinwalkers had a message for her before stabbing her sword tip-down into the ground, which allowed the Skinwalkers to open a large sinkhole in the cement floor from which the somehow-reanimated body of Theo's younger sister crawled out. Kira and the rest of the pack watched in horror as Theo's sister grabbed Theo and pulled him into the sinkhole as he pleaded for help, and once they had returned into the earth, the sinkhole repaired itself as though it had never existed. At the end of the episode, Scott drove Kira back to Shiprock as part of her deal with the Skinwalkers, in which they would help her repair her katana belt if, in exchange, Kira returned to train with them. Scott reminded her that she didn't have to do this, but Kira replied that she needed to-- not for her parents, and not for Scott, but for herself, so she could learn control over her abilities. Kira then gave Scott her obsidian Kitsune tail and asked him to keep it safe for her before kissing him goodbye. She then walked away to join the Skinwalkers, and the four of them vanished in a dust cloud before Scott's eyes. |-|Season 6A= In Radio Silence, Kira can be seen in Peter Hale's flashback about his escape from Eichen House during the events that took place in Amplification and Lie Ability, specifically the point just before the lockdown took place after guards had found one of their comrades dead after being killed by Tracy Stewart; when the lockdown occurred, Malia reached for the door leading out of the morgue in order to go find Lydia, Scott, Stiles, and Liam, which caused the doorknob to electrocute Malia so hard she flew backwards and knocked Kira down onto the floor in the process. In Ghosted, Liam Dunbar and Hayden Romero mentioned Kira while trying to come up with a way to harness enough electricity to capture a Ghost Rider, with Hayden stating that she didn't think even Kira was powerful enough to pull it off. This led Hayden and Liam to realize that Theo Raeken, who had been imprisoned in the ground by Kira (with help from the Skinwalkers) would possibly be able to do it due to the fact that he had stolen Josh Diaz's Chimera power of Electromagnetokinesis. Later, the two met with Noshiko Yukimura, who explained that Kira had left her sword in her care while she continued to train with the Skinwalkers, and who warned them against what they planned to do before reluctantly giving them Kira's sword. In Blitzkrieg, Liam, at a loss for options, broke Kira's sword in exchange for what Theo knew about Garrett Douglas and his connection to the Ghost Riders. Personality Kira is a quiet, shy, and loyal young woman, which often causes people to forget just how incredibly powerful she is. Before she gets to know someone, she can be nervous and awkward around them, but once she warms up to them, Kira becomes confident and charming with a very dry sense of humor. She is also quite brave, as demonstrated when she immediately joined the McCall Pack upon learning about the supernatural without any disbelief or fear. Ever since she joined the pack, she has been devoted to helping them in any way she can, even putting her own life on the line to protect them. In fact, when the Dread Doctors' experimentation made her Kitsune powers go out of control, she made the hard decision to leave town to figure it out, despite the fact that she didn't want to leave them without her supernatural assistance, because she couldn't bear the thought of her violent and uncontrollable inner Fox spirit hurting her loved ones. Kira is also a very street-smart girl who quickly started to gain proficiency in her recently-manifested Kitsune abilities, particularly her intuitive ability to learn how to master melee weapons and engage in close-quarters combat. Upon gaining ownership of her mother's magic katana, Kira became one of the pack's strongest fighters and often fights alongside her boyfriend Scott. However, she is prone to insecurity, especially regarding her relationships with the pack; when this insecurity is combined with frustration at being unable to do something, Kira's first instinct is often to simply give up, such as when her first attempt at siphoning electricity from a box at the high school caused her to lose confidence in herself. However, it is this part of her personality that made her such a good romantic match with Scott McCall, because they both have the power to help each other push past their self-doubt and gain the confidence necessary to complete their missions. Physical Appearance Kira is a beautiful, petite young woman with long, wavy black hair, dark brown almond-shaped eyes, and pale skin. Her sense of style is off-beat yet comfortable, often wearing off-the-shoulder tops with skater skirts and leggings or fishnets, paired with a denim or black leather jacket and combat boots. She has a katana that has been modified to turn into a belt when not in use, and the belt buckle has a throwing star built into it, making it an accessory that she wears frequently in case she needs to fight. She wears very little makeup, aside from black or red nail polish, and occasionally wears rings or chain necklaces as well. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses * Wolfsbane: As a canine supernatural creature, Kira appears to be vulnerable to wolfsbane, though it doesn't seem to weaken her as much as it does werewolves and werecoyotes. This was demonstrated in The Dark Moon when she was exposed to wolfsbane fog at the Calavera Compound that weakened her enough to be knocked out by the Hunters. * Letharia Vulpina: As a canine supernatural creature, Kira is vulnerable to the lichen known as letharia vulpina, or "wolf lichen." It is toxic to regular foxes, wolves, and coyotes, and as a result, it can temporarily weaken a Kitsune, Werewolf, or Werecoyote if they ingest it in some way, such as eating it or being injected with a solution made of it. * Modified Canine Distemper Virus: As a canine supernatural creature, Kira is vulnerable to the modified canine distemper virus created by The Chemist during the Deadpool. Though it was meant to kill canine werecreatures (specifically Werewolves and Werecoyotes), it also had adverse effects on Kira, who as a Kitsune (a fox spirit, as foxes also belonging to the canine species) suffered neurological deficits and weakness before going blind after she was exposed to it. However, it was later revealed that this virus can be both cured by and inoculated against with wild purple reishi mushrooms. * Mountain Ash: As a supernatural creature, Kira is affected by mountain ash, which is most often used to create boundaries that prevent a supernatural from entering or leaving a specific area. She is unable to touch rowan wood in its whole form or as an ash, and in some places with especially high concentrations like Eichen House, it can cause her to feel weak, as though she's been sedated, just by being near it. * Telluric Currents: As a Thunder Kitsune, Kira's powers can have adverse effects when in the vicinity with certain powerful convergences of telluric currents, such as the one that protects and guards Eichen House. When she is in their range, her abilities will go out of control, causing her electrokinesis to be involuntarily activated and overpower the electrical system. It is unknown if just her being a Kitsune was enough to cause such a reaction if it is a side effect of the procedure the Dread Doctors performed on her that overcharged her powers, or if both are the case. * Unstable Kitsune Spirit: Due to experimentation that was done to her by the Dread Doctors that involved summoning a lightning bolt into a lightning rod placed in her eye, Kira's Kitsune spirit appears to be acting independently Kira's will, causing Kira's body to be wielded by it like a weapon. This has caused Kira to act erratically at times when the Kitsune spirit has taken over, such as when she almost killed Lucas in Condition Terminal and her mother in Strange Frequencies, and it's possible she may have actually killed a Chimera at the McCall House when her fox spirit was in control as well. According to Noshiko, if Kira's inner Kitsune becomes too powerful, it will consume her human self completely. Because of this vulnerability, Kira has since moved to Shiprock, New Mexico to train with the Skinwalkers and learn control over her inner Fox spirit. Relationships *Scott and Kira (Exes, Close Friends, Ex-Packmates) *Kira and Noshiko (Mother/Daughter) *Kira and Malia (Best Friends/Ex-Packmates) *Kira and Lydia (Best Friends/Ex-Packmates) *Kira and Liam (Good Friends/Ex-Packmates) *Kira and Josh (Frenemies) *Kira and Stiles (Good Friends/Ex-Packmates) *Mason and Kira (Friends/Allies) *Kira and Ken (Father/Daughter) *Kira and Tracy (Enemies) *Kira, Malia and Lydia (Best Friends, Ex-Packmates) *Kira and Theo (Enemies) *Kira and Allison (Friends, Ex-Packmates) *Kira and The Skinwalkers (Mentors/Mentee) Equipment * Katana belt with detachable throwing star buckle * Magical katana (inherited from Noshiko) * Glowstick nunchakus * Physical representation of her first Kitsune tail (in form of an obsidian shuriken) * Japanese mythology book * Red Toyota Camry Etymology *'Kira' is a feminine given name of ancient origins which has multiple etymological derivations. One variation is the Hindi and Sanskrit name Kiran, which means "beam of light." In Egyptian, the word Ki-Ra means "like Ra," with Ra being the name of the Egyptian sun god. Kira could also be modeled after the Greek κύριος (kýrios), meaning "lord," the female form of which is κυρία (kyría); since kýrios was the basis for the masculine name Cyrus or Cyril, meaning "throne," Kira could be a feminine variation of these names. In Russian, Kira is the feminine form of the male name Кир (Kir), meaning "mistress" or "ruler," and is also translated to mean "leader of the people," "one the people look to," or "beloved." Kira is also one of several forms of the Irish name Ciara, which means "dark," and which is typically given to children who are born with dark hair and/or complexions. **Both the light and the dark connotations of the various names can be attributed to Kira's character. However, the most relevant etymology of the name Kira in regards to her character is the Japanese name Kira, which is common in Japan as both a given name and a family name. The phrase kira kira means "glittery" or "shiny," but the single noun kira is written phonetically with katakana due to the fact that its a foreign word borrowed from the English word "killer." *'Yukimura' is a locational family name stemming from the Japanese words 雪 (yuki), meaning "snow" or "happy," and 村 (mura), meaning "town" or "village." Trivia * Kira was listed at $6 million on the Deadpool hit-list. * Kira is Japanese on her mother's side (hence her Kitsune heritage) and is Korean on her father's side. * She is the first woman to be shown playing on Beacon Hills High School's otherwise all-male lacrosse team. Her jersey number is 15. * Kira possesses a belt that has been somehow modified (either scientifically or magically) to extend into a katana, which also has a detachable metal throwing star on the buckle, allowing her to be discretely armed at all times. She also has a set of glow-stick nunchakus that she uses when the situation calls for it. ** According to Ken, the katana belt was forged by a special power, and it was ultimately reforged using the combined powers of the three Skinwalkers. * Though the physical representations of her mother's Kitsune tails were in the form of black ceramic daggers called kaikens, Kira's first and only tail so far is made of obsidian and is shaped like a shuriken, an Occidental throwing star. * Unlike most Kitsune, who supposedly cannot take the shape of a human unless they are at least one hundred years old, Kira has always had a human form, most likely due to her half-human heritage on her father's side. * Kira is identical to the way her mother Noshiko looked during her time as an internee at Oak Creek Internment camp throughout World War II, though whether this is just genetics or due to their Kitsune nature is still unknown. * Kira has been shown to speak Japanese when her Kitsune spirit is in control, even though she claims she doesn't know how to speak Japanese or Korean despite being of both ethnicities. This could mean that all Kitsune spirits can communicate in Japanese and that Kira might need to consciously tap into the ability. * In Creatures of the Night, Kira was experimented on by the Dread Doctors, who inserted a lightning rod into her eyeball and summoned a lightning bolt into it, which overflowed her body with electricity and caused her Kitsune spirit to not only become more powerful but out of balance with Kira's human self, causing the two spirits to war with each other over control of Kira's body, a war that Kira appears to be losing. ** As of The Sword and the Spirit, Kira has been forbidden to wield her katanas, because according to her father, her swords are a gateway to her Kitsune spirit, and because it is too powerful at the moment, she needs to avoid letting it take control so she can "out-fox" it. This seemed to be confirmed in A Credible Threat, when Kira was seen lapsing into Kitsune-mode while practicing her sword while everyone else was asleep (or, in Scott's case, pretending to be). **Kira's internal struggle between her human and Kitsune sides have parallels to Jordan Parrish's current war with the Hellhound spirit who is possessing him, as well as the spirit of The Beast of Gevaudan struggling for control against Mason Hewitt, who it was possessing. *According to Arden Cho, she is officially leaving Teen Wolf after the end of Season 5, though the fact that Kira is still training in New Mexico indicates that she could potentially come back at some point, similar to the current arrangements with former costars Tyler Hoechlin (Derek Hale), Daniel Sharman (Isaac Lahey) and Colton Haynes (Jackson Whittemore). *After Season 6 ended, Jeff Davis said that Kira is off involved in some phenomenal adventure of her own, having mastered her skills.tvline.com/2017/09/24/teen-wolf-series-finale-ending-explained-jeff-davis-interview/ Gallery Kira_nervous_smile.png|''Anchors'' 3x15_Kira_drops_her_stuff.png|''Galvanize'' 3x15_Kira_on_phone.png|''Galvanize'' Teen Wolf SEason 3 Episode 15 Galvanize Kira before dinner.png|''Galvanize'' 3x15_Kira_shows_Scott_how_to_use_chopsticks.png|''Galvanize'' 3x15_Kira.jpg|''Galvanize'' Yukimura house kira's room 1.png|''Galvanize'' 3x16_Kira_taking_a_photo.jpg|''Illuminated'' Bf050120-0570-0133-501e-0ec273752cbd.gif|''Illuminated'' Yukimura house kira's room.jpg|''Silverfinger'' 3x18_Kira_foxfire.png|''Riddled'' Kira 3x18.jpg|''Riddled'' Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_19_Letharia_Vulpina_Arden_Cho_Kira_Kitsune_eyes.png|''Letharia Vulpina'' 3x20_Kira_takes_out_sword.jpg|''Echo House'' 3x21_Kira_putting_away_sword.jpg|''The Fox and the Wolf'' 3x21_Kira_with_sword.jpg|''The Fox and the Wolf'' 3S_The_Fox_and_the_Wolf_Kira_Yukimura.jpg|''The Fox and the Wolf'' Teen-wolf-kira-sword.jpg|''De-Void'' Yukimura house living room.jpg|''The Divine Move'' 3x24_Kira_vs_oni.jpg|''The Divine Move'' Super agility kitsune kira muted.gif|''Muted'' Kira vixen 1.gif|''The Benefactor'' 4x04_Kira_falls_on_her_face.png|''The Benefactor'' 4x10 Braeden and Kira.png|''Monstrous'' 4S_Kira_and_Scott.jpg|''A Promise to the Dead'' 4x12_Kira's_tail.png|''Smoke and Mirrors'' Kira-kitsune-eyes.png|''Smoke and Mirrors'' 4x12s-kira-bleeding.jpg|''Smoke and Mirrors'' Kira's belt sword.gif|''Creatures of the Night'' Kitsune.gif|''Dreamcatchers'' Kira-5x06.jpg|''Required Reading'' Kira_fox_fire.png|''Strange Frequencies'' Kira's_eyes.png|''Strange Frequencies'' Kira_-_fox_fire_2.jpg|''Strange Frequencies'' 5x13_Kira_in_desert_with_sword.jpg|''Codominance'' KIRA_1.png|5x13|''Codominance'' Kira_loses_to_skinwalkers.jpg|''Codominance'' Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_13_Codominance_Kira_vs_Skinwalkers.png|''Codominance'' Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_13_Codominance_Kira's_fox_eyes.png|''Codominance'' Projection desert oni mask.png|''Codominance'' Kira and noshiko codominance.jpg|''Codominance'' 5x15_Amplification_Kira's_face.jpg|''Amplification'' Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_15_Amplification_Electric_Kira.png|''Amplification'' Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_16_Lie_Ability_Josh_and_Kira.png|''Lie Ability'' Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_16_Lie_Ability_Kira_unconscious.jpg|''Lie Ability'' Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_16_Lie_Ability_Kira_losing_control.png|''Lie Ability'' Kira.png|5x17|''A Credible Threat'' Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_17_A_Credible_Threat_Kira_with_sword.jpg|''A Credible Threat'' Kira-teen-wolf-season-5-episode-19.jpg|''The Beast of Beacon Hills'' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kitsunes Category:McCall Pack Category:Deadpool Targets Category:Yukimura Family Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Protagonists Category:Needs Help